Cliches
by The Username Found
Summary: Human beings are simple, predictable clichés. The witches and wizards of Harry Potter world are no different. Inside you are one-shot clichés. Sometimes pairings.
1. Teaching

Summary: Human beings are simple, predictable clichés. The witches and wizards of Harry Potter are no different. Inside you are one-shot clichés. Sometimes pairings. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_Author Note: Hey there all. I've decided that I wanted to write one-shots involving the clichés. Some will have pairings where others won't. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment. Also would love to hear what everyone things. :D Thanks._

_~HP~_

_**Cliché: **_Three reasons to be a teacher- June, July, and August.

_**Person/Pairing: **__Minerva McGonagall_

_~HP~_

_Minerva McGonagall loved her job, though would never say anything of the sort. _

_She loved watching the students she taught from the year prior file in and the nervous first-years get sorted. The twinkle in everyone's eye as their plates were filled to the brim with the first meal, and a longing to stay during the last. _

_Being a teacher at Hogwarts, she saw friendships form as well as enemies. _

_She was a great fan of Quiddich and every year hoped for her Gryffindor house to win the Quiddich Cup. Well, as long as Gryffindor beat Slytherin that was all that matter. Oh, Mineva had bet several gallons over the years with Severus Snape. _

_McGonagall taught transfiguration. _

_It was complex and dangerous, and she always loved a challenge, especially teaching her students how to use it. Silently she cheered for ever success and breakthrough her students did. She chided their stumbles and helped every student that needed with transformations._

_She loved teaching. She loved waving her wand and showing off the magic she knew. She loved transferring that knowledge to the next generation. She loved watching them grow through the years and 'leave the nest' so to speak. _

_The number one reason she taught though? _

_The best thing of it all?_

_Summer vacation. _


	2. Houseguests

Summary: Human beings are simple, predictable clichés. The witches and wizards of Harry Potter are no different. Inside you are one-shot clichés. Sometimes pairings. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_Author Note: Hey there all. I've decided that I wanted to write one-shots involving the clichés. Some will have pairings where others won't. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment. Also would love to hear what everyone things. :D Thanks._

_~HP~_

_**Cliché: **_Houseguests and fish stink after three days

_**Person/Pairing: **__Narcissa Malfoy_

_~HP~_

When the Dark Lord wanted to use Malfoy Manor, one could only pretend to be fully excited for his arrival. At least, Narcissa didn't seem all that excited when her husband, Lucius, told her of the Dark Lords plans.

Narcissa was worried Her family had to be the best hosts of fear being crucio'd or worse killed off because the Dark Lord no longer found them useful.

Upon his arrival, Narcissa showed the proper elegance of a proper royal, pure blood. She played her part. It was all for her family. To keep them safe, she'd do anything. Because they had gotten in too deep,

Well, more her husband and son had. Her shoulders tensed at the thought of her sister Bellatrix whom was completely devoted to the Dark Lord. How had her family gotten in so deep? And at what cost?

By the third day of the Dark Lord being in her home, Narcissa felt disgusting. Silently, she was waiting for him to take off again. But she never showed any of this, as soon as the feelings came up, Narcissa would shove them far back in her mind.

She was the perfect host. Not a hair out of place and Narcissa told herself constantly that she was doing this all to keep her family safe.

It was all for her family. Everything she did was for them.

Even if that meant putting up with a feared houseguest.

All the same it stunk and there was nothing Narcissa could do about it. She did try her best to be the perfect host, wife, and mother. It was the only thing she could cling to when everything around her was changing.

And she wasn't sure anymore if it was for the better.

Not when her family wasn't in the favorite Dark Lord's circle.

Yes, as the days passed Narcissa hoped she could bring her family back into his good graces but doing what she could as a host. But in her heart, she knew things would never be enough for the Dark Lord. Not at least, while Harry Potter lived.

That was all she heard from the meetings. Kill Harry Potter. Some unforgivable curses on the floating entertainment. Destroy and torture traitors, mud-bloods and muggles. It rang in her ears at night with the Dark Lord's wishes.

Yes.

Houseguests stink after three days,


	3. Work

Summary: Human beings are simple, predictable clichés. The witches and wizards of Harry Potter are no different. Inside you are one-shot clichés. Sometimes pairings. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_Author Note: Hey there all. I've decided that I wanted to write one-shots involving the clichés. Some will have pairings where others won't. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment. Also would love to hear what everyone things. :D Thanks._

_~HP~_

_**Cliché: **_Busier than a one-eyed cat watching two mouse holes

_**Person/Pairing: **__Hermione Granger_

_~HP~_

Third year.

So many classes. Too many. Running self ragged.

Can't stop to even think.

Got to get to class. Can't fail. Need to be the best. Have to learn all I can.

Not time to think. Barely time to eat. Sleeping? Please, I don't have time. Have to study. Have to pass.

Need to help Hagrid. Add that too my list of things to do today.

Exausted. Can't keep doing this.

I'm a wreck. Ron and Harry aren't helping. Ugh! I want to hit someone.

But no time to show weakeness. Must study.

Must pass.


	4. Fright

Summary: Human beings are simple, predictable clichés. The witches and wizards of Harry Potter are no different. Inside you are one-shot clichés. Sometimes pairings. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_Author Note: Hey there all. I've decided that I wanted to write one-shots involving the clichés. Some will have pairings where others won't. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment. Also would love to hear what everyone things. :D Thanks._

_~HP~_

_**Cliché: **__As nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs_

_**Person/Pairing: **__Quinius Quirrell_

_~HP~_

I wasn't always jumpy. I wasn't always afraid of ever sound and every movement. Things have changed. I'm not as I was. I am different now. I have to watch what I say and what I do. I must do my best to please him.

But I never please him. You- Know- Who. I can never make him happy. I always make mistakes and he makes me regret everyone of them. He is trying so desperately to claim control over this body we share. To him, I am worthless. He wants to take control, so as he can obtain the things he desires. I try my best to fight him off. I don't want to lose myself. But I fear, in time, he will win.

And so, it is best not to question. I dare not object to his demands. Voldemort. Even his name sends tremors through my weakening frame. Every time I fail him, he torments me. I can't get away. He is always in my head. Nothing is hidden from him.

And so I stand here. Stuttering and a mess. I can't call for help. No, I can't even think about it. I must do my master's wishes. I'm so frightened that someone will notice. At the same time, I am scared that no one will.


	5. Love & Hate

Summary: Human beings are simple, predictable clichés. The witches and wizards of Harry Potter are no different. Inside you are one-shot clichés. Sometimes pairings. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_Author Note: Hey there all. I've decided that I wanted to write one-shots involving the clichés. Some will have pairings where others won't. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment. Also would love to hear what everyone things. :D Thanks._

_~HP~_

_**Cliché: **__There is a thin line between love and hate._

_**Person(s)/Pairing: **__Harry Potter & Severus Snape_

_~HP~_

He had her eyes.

That bright green that stood out behind those glasses and the dark black hair. Every time Harry looked at him, he felt like it was Lily looking at him. Severus felt like a kid again. He felt the pain of calling her a mud blood. The anger in her eyes. The tears. The relieved smile in knowing that she wasn't alone. That she wasn't a freak, despite what Tuny told her.

Harry looked so much like his father.

James Potter. It sickened Severus whenever he saw the boy because it reminded Snape of embarrassing times he was forced to endure. The bully and his friends. The pranks and Potter's need to make Severus look like a fool. Especially in front of Lily. He and his four friends made his life hell and took away the only thing that ever mattered to him.

But he also remember before. Before James Potter and Hogwarts. Where it was only them. Only Lily and Severus. That was the only time he was truly happy. Oh, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He did.

And when she died. The pain was unbearable. That night, he vowed to protect her son. Even if her son was created from the thing he most loved and the thing he hated.

Sometimes it was hard to walk that balance.


	6. No Skin Off My Nose

Summary: Human beings are simple, predictable clichés. The witches and wizards of Harry Potter are no different. Inside you are one-shot clichés. Sometimes pairings. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

_Author Note: Hey there all. I've decided that I wanted to write one-shots involving the clichés. Some will have pairings where others won't. If you have any suggestions please leave a comment. Also would love to hear what everyone things. :D Thanks._

_~HP~_

_**Cliché: **__No skin off my nose._

_**Person(s)/Pairing**_**:**_ Voldemort (of course xD)_

_~HP~_

Of course, Voldemort hadn't expected to die that night.

He had expected to kill the Potters and their son and that be the end of that. But something happened that night, causing his curse to rebound back onto Voldemort himself when he was about to kill Harry Potter.

No matter. This little dent in his plans wouldn't change the outcome.

He already had himself several Horcruxes.

Voldemort would have his immortality and laugh in Death's face. No, he would make sure that he would never die. And with those Horcruxes hidden, it would remain that way.

Yes, nothing. Not even that Potter boy, would change his plans.


End file.
